Well, Duh
by Saiyajin-Ohime-Thunder
Summary: Mikan and the others were having nice days during the school. Their school life were awesome, and totally different from normal school like us. Want to know about their cool days? Read and Reviews this story please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Title: Well, Duh...**

**Pairing: NatsumeXMikan, HotaruXRuka**

**Genre: General/Drama**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: Mikan math's score was low than the standard score. To get her score above the standard score, Jinno gave her some test from question 1 until 50. Natsume as her partner ordered by Narumi to help her.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weaknesses are Big Problem of Life**

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Summer season have come by makes Alice Academy students were enjoying their own activity. I, myself have planned to enjoy my activity out of classes. But... I have facing with annoying activity this once in my life. I wish that this will be over immediately.

"Why do I have to stuck again with you?" I sat on yhe chair in the class near Mikan, the polka girl.

"I'm sorry Natsume. My brain got error at the exam." Mikan scratching her head.

"Damn it. My schedule out of order because of you." I sighed. After all, I knew that Mikan over slept when the exam started for 5 minutes.

"What's your problem? I said sorry didn't I? Besides I never know you had a schedule to do. Everytime I sees you sits next to the tree, around bushes and etc. Or you always walks around hallways with Ruka." Mikan narrowed her eyes.

"Well, if you ask Ruka, I has a lot things to do, that is none of your business. Anyway, let's just finish your test and I finally can get scram from here." I said.

"Yeah, right. So, what is this question number 25 means?" Mikan pointed at the test sheet.

"You're still number 25? Tch... half more question to go. Beats me." I said. I got closer to her and explained. "Duh, don't you get it? You need to minus the buy price with the sell price. If buy price is more that the sell price it means the seller didn't get any advantage with the sell price." I explained to her clearly.

"I see." Mikan wrote her answer on the test paper.

While Mikan was doing her test, I saw her works. When her answer wrong I told her it's wrong. This event really is boring. I glanced at the clock and it's 05.00 a.m. damn in the morning. Jinno lessons start at 07.0 o'clock. No wonder those classes still dark besides the class where I and Mikan were. Damn that Naru, wake me up so early in the morning.

Afterwards my eyes direct to outside of the window. I stand up and look out from the window. White doves were flying at the sky. I'm curious where Ruka is. He must be having a nice day... When I let my mind wander, I realized that Mikan is so quiet. When I turn around she was sleeping.

"Zzzz." The sounds of Mikan snore.

I looked at ther test paper. I smirked. I inspect her answer and I saw 8 numbers were wrong. I gazed at Mikan. Her face is so cute when she was asleep. Better than she yells at me. Hmph, meybe I should help her. I sat down face to face with Mikan and grabbed a pecil and eraser. I wrote the real answer.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yesterday before the exam day, Mikan and Hotaru studied very hard when it comes to Math exam. Until night, they keep studying. The next day, Hotaru drank a coffee, so she won't fell asleep when the test. And even if coffee keep make her sleep, she still had some of her invention. There is no way Hotaru will fell asleep. But Mikan, she fell asleep so easy. That's why her score is low than the basic score. Because she overslept.

Narumi order Natsume to accompany Mikan to finish her work. First Natsume didn't care but on the second thoughts she worried if Mikan can't graduate. That is what happen. Although Mikan friends like Yuu, Ruka, Anna and Nonoko, wants to help Mikan, but she refused. She was afraid if her friends can't concentrate with another session of lessons because of her, or if her friends thought that Mikan disturb them. She decided to get company by Natsume, because she thinks "A special student might be more than enough to accompany someone like me."

Meanwhile... At the corridor in front of the class where Natsume and Mikan was. There Mikan friends are gathering and chatting about them. Apparently, they looks exclaimed when they were chatting.

"Mikan and Natsume were inside this class, huh?" Shouda took a peek from the keyhole of the door class.

"Yes. I wonder if we really shouldn't help her, should we?" Yuu worried and paced around.

"Maybe not. It's a bad idea if Mikan get worry just for us." Hotaru said.

"I guess..." Yuu blinked.

"Hey, permy. Maybe you shouldn't spying on them." Nonoko said.

"Oh, she is so close to Natsume. Cheat!" Shouda stressed. Apparently Shouda doesn't know that Mikan fall asleep.

"I don't think she hear you..." Anna said to Nonoko and giggled.

"Mikan, how dare you fall in your math score? And took chances like this." Shouda pursed her lip.

"Well, it's her weakness in math. You can't blame her, unless you teach her that math." Hotaru replied.

"But that's pissing me off." Shouda eyes full of fire.

"Whew, I never know she has fire alice." Nonoko said.

"She doesn't!" Anna said. "It's a fire of jealousy." Anna pointed at Shouda's eyes.

"I see." Nonoko funnily nodded.

"Permy is jealous! Haha..." Kokoroyomi said.

"Argh. They locked in together." Shouda tried to open the door.

"I bet Natsume has the key." Hotaru said.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

I snoze. I think someone were talking about me. That someone must be those idiots.

"Who did you call idiots?" Kokoroyomi appeared from behind me near the entrance. He reads my mind. And Mikan's friends are here too. I did lock the door didn't I?

"How did you guys get here?" I stood up, while I was asking them.

"By using Imai's invetion." Yuu pointed at Hotaru.

"It called Lock Picks. These inventions are famous everywhere especially for a thief. Because it used to opens locked door." Hotaru showed the lock picks.

"How did you find me in this private class?" I said.

"We used permy's alice." Anna embraced Shouda.

"Don't call me permy please..." Shouda said.

"And now's our turn to ask. Who did you call idiots?" Nonoko asked with gently voice.

Now I wonder how to answer them. I have been cornered. I can't tell them that I was calling them idiots can I?

"Aah... Natsume said that..." Kokoroyomi reading Natsume's mind.

"If you dare to said it, I'll burn you." I set a death glare at him.

"..." it was a long pause then. 3 minutes later... We start to talk again.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I said.

"Actually we planned not to disturb her but Shouda begging me," Hotaru glared at Shouda "you know how persistent she is..." Hotaru said, Shouda blushed and throw her face away.

"Mikan is fall asleep." Yuu walk toward Mikan.

"Yeah, she looks tired, let her sleep for awhile until Jinno's class going to start. Or else she will fall asleep again." Hotaru smiled.

The bell rang means Jinno's class is going to start. Hotaru woke Mikan from her dream. I and Ruka sat down on our seat at the classroom. Apparently no one was here, since everyone at the private class where Mikan is fall asleep. Her friends were waiting for Mikan to wash up her face now.

"How is your special activity?" Ruka said.

"Boring, annoying, and I don't want to do it anymore." I replied.

"If that so why did you accept Narumi request?" Ruka smirked.

"Well, you know, I don't have any choice." I moved my eyes from Ruka, means I don't know what to say.

"I know how you feel about Mikan, Natsume." Ruka giggled. "I'm not gonna lose from you either!" He exclaimed.

Jinno class already started. Mikan was giving her work sheet to Jinno, when he entered the class. Mikan looks confused when she was looking at her sheet. Unfortunately, she didn't know that I helped her with the wrong numbers. I wonder if she realized that my hand writting...

After Jinno lessons about association, the recess time bells were ringing. I'm out from the class and out from the school building with Ruka.

"I think I'm not going to follow you today Natsume." Ruka said.

"Ok, fine." I walked pass Ruka. After all I was curious why he said something like that? From hidden place I saw Ruka walked toward Mikan and sat down with her on the bench. That Ruka... is he taking advantages when I'm not around Mikan? Hmm... I got a weird feelings too. Like somebody were spying at me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

From behind Natsume not too far... they appeared.

"Looks like Natsume is watching at Mikan and Ruka." Hotaru was using her invention called Hyper Telescope. It used to see and hear everything if somebody using the telescope.

"Apparently he is talking about Ruka taking advantages when Natsume isn't around him." Kokoroyomi reads Natsume's mind AGAIN.

"Haha! He must be jealous just like me before!" Shouda evil laugh.

"Aah.. I don't think so." Yuu said.

"Me too." Nonoko and Anna said. That means Yuu, Anna and Nonoko wants Ruka and Mikan to be together. Since Hotaru, Kokoroyomi and Shouda don't want them to be together, especially to Shouda. Shouda doesn't want Mikan with Ruka either with Natsume. While they all were dicussed, Mikan and Ruka were chatting.

"So, how is your test?" Ruka said, while carrying his rabbit.

"It's so easy, if Natsume around." Mikan smiled. "I'm curious about something..."

"What is it?" Ruka said.

"What are you and Natsume does on your spare time?" Mikan smirked.

"Eh? Why don't you ask Natsume?" Ruka scratch over his head.

"He said it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mikan face become funny and prop up her chin, means that she was depressed with Natsume answer. Since Natsume never chat with her about his life.

"Haha... I see." Ruka giggled. "Well, don't bother him with such questions like that. He will surely ignore it."

"By the way, I think next time I need to improve my test. Hotaru said that later on, my weakness will change into my strength." Mikan hold in fist, she really come with a great decision.

"Actually, weakness really is hard to avoid, when you're give up. But will get easy if you try not to lose with your weakness." Ruka gave Mikan advices.

"I see." Then something went through Mikan's head. "What are you weak at Ruka?" Mikan blinked.

"Me? I'm weak at Biology." Ruka said, while he was remembering.

"How come? You must be good at Biology! Because you sees animals every day, including that one you was carrying around." Mikan said.

"Because I'm always turns crazy when I sees animals." Ruka explained. "That will make my reputation low, pride, and my score too."

"You realized when you turns crazy?" Mikan asked.

"O-Of course. And I dislike Imai's work. She keeps taking pictures of me!" Ruka exclaimed.

"I heard that!" Hotaru out from the bushes.

"Whew... w-what are you doing here?" Ruka got sweat over his head.

"What? I was just happen to pass by. What did you say just now?" Hotaru death glare at Ruka.

Right now Mikan was thinking like this "Ruka must be having trauma when Hotaru is around. Can it be Ruka's weakness is Hotaru?" Mikan laughed in her heart.

"H-How come you pass by? You were appeared from the bushes." Ruka stammered.

"Like I care. And don't change the subject." Hotaru death glare, with funny eyes.

"I'm sorry! I don't dislike your work anymore." Ruka said.

Hotaru chasing Ruka, but Ruka chasing her back if she taking pictures of him. And at the time like this... Natsume take actions again. He sat down beside Mikan.

"What is she taking picture of Ruka for?" Natsume folded his hands.

"No idea. Probably Hotaru is fans of Ruka...or else, she love him!" Mikan exclaimed, Natsume face become funny along with his eyes.

"Idiot." Hotaru used her idiot gun at Mikan.

"I'm sorry Hotaru! I'm just kidding." Mikan hiding behind Ruka with anime cries over her face.

Well, that was Mikan first lesson about weakness. Now, she knew that weakness is hard to solve. But, then... looks like Hotaru forgot something that she really should do from begin.

"Let's just wait the war until it enden." Sumire hide at the bushes.

"Yeah right." Kokoroyomi and the others said.

* * *

**A/N: That's for the first chapter. Mind to reviews? And please visit my Gakuen Alice forum too. Hope you like it. Have a nice day. Stay tune for next chapter.**


End file.
